


The Ocean Within Her

by bomdiasapatao



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Humor, Sexual Tension, Surfer AU, gay idiots being gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomdiasapatao/pseuds/bomdiasapatao
Summary: AU: juliana, a surfer, and free spirit. traveling beach to beach with no direction, just trying to catch any wave she can. enter valentina, who can't figure out who would have the audacity to park their trailer on part of the beach her family owns. she decides to confront her....
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 40
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi homos! so this fic is entirely based off of my own genius, and if you'd like to see the birth of this idea you can visit here: https://twitter.com/barbiesbuttchin/status/1235021487050027014?s=20\
> 
> follow me while you're at it! haha i'm so good at this self promo stuff. 
> 
> anyway, as you all know i was peer pressured into writing this so don't be upset if i never update again. you did this to yourselves.

Valentina wakes up to the sound of her alarm, gently increasing in volume until her brain catches up with her surroundings. She shrugs off her covers and slips into a pink robe, the material hanging carelessly over her shoulder and peeking out underneath, a milky complexion. It was the weekend, meaning Guille and Eva had left so they’d be able to return to work the following week. Her siblings both managed their own companies and had been very successful to say the least. Following in their father’s footsteps – and direction. He would be proud.

Of Valentina? Not so much. She was in between work right now, well – more so due to the fact that she could not stand the corporate environment. That, and working for Eva was definitely _not_ at the top of her list. This being a recent change, had worried her siblings. Valentina had notified them that she would be residing at their family’s beach condo until further notice. Honestly, she just needed to get away. This unfortunately had the opposite effect, in the form of an angry Eva grilling her.

“Vale, I don’t understand, I thought you liked the work.” Which then turned into false empathy and guilt-tripping.

“Stop making such rash decisions on a whim. You always do this. I’m worried about you. What would dad say?” And then finally, extremism.

“So what then, you’re just going to become a hippie who lives on the beach?”

In fact yes, that is exactly what she was going to do. She was tired, no _exhausted_ of always following orders, trying to please everyone for the sake of her image and family values. It was time for something of her own.

So what if she had no idea where her life was going? Normality for the Carvajal family was having everything planned out since the day she was born. Valentina craves irregularity.

Her mood was slightly dampened after the visit from Eva and Guille, which consisted of Eva berating her, then when realizing she wasn’t getting anywhere, resigned to cold glares and uncomfortable silence. Two whole days full of arguing was really just what Valentina needed right now. Guille had always sort of been the moderator between the two sisters, keeping a level head and the ability to negotiate with both sides. Valentina thought most of the time he sided with her, but he always somehow managed to explain Eva’s rationale in a way that Valentina understood. Eva was just... Eva. She was all about preservation, perfection, and prudence.

But this time, Valentina did not back down. She did not modify her stance simply to please Eva. Or her family legacy. Valentina and Eva had a history of disagreeing, but in the end, Eva always came out victorious. Valentina figures, at this point in her life she had nothing to lose. Anything Eva tried to hold against her was fruitless, and now with their father’s recent death, things had changed.

She had kept up with the company for a while after, throwing herself into her work in order to quell the sadness she felt, but that just ended up making her even more unhappy. And then she realized, no longer she needed to pretend. 

She just needed time to regenerate and relax. She needed to do what was best for _her_. What that is she doesn’t yet know, but is hoping to figure out.

Valentina steps out onto the balcony, taking in the sunrise that splashed hues of orange and red over the wide expanse of the beach below her. The beach was quite literally her backyard, a private section that was dictated and secluded off. Still connected to the mainland of course, but with public access located miles down, it was almost always vacant. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply, letting the aroma of salt and sand encompass her. She had missed it.

Stepping closer to the edge of the balcony she leans against it, palms hanging off the edge of the rough stone as she takes in the view around her. Deep blue waves crashing, cresting, and circumventing repeatedly. Meeting in the middle only to fall apart and start all over again. The visual relaxes her.

Off in the distance, she hears the faint sound of… music? Something with a lot of bass and lilting voices. Probably some teenagers throwing a party nearby. She tries to pinpoint the distance when the smell of smoke invades her nostrils. Okay, that was most definitely close by. Then, the slam of a door.

Valentina whips her head immediately left to find a trailer attached to a beat-up truck parked conveniently adjacent to the side of her condominium. Far enough out and hidden just enough that she would not have realized, albeit the disturbance. Valentina wonders how this person navigated around the ‘private property’ and ‘no access’ blockages to get to this point. She was in disbelief. Who does that? Do they have no sense of decency or respect? It was clearly communicated that no trespassing was permitted.

The trespasser had already made themselves at home it seems, as a foldable chair, table, and large blanket were placed just outside of the trailer. The source of the smoke, Valentina found, was emanating from the small barbeque grill that sat near the group of palm trees bracketing the opposite side of the trailer. The last detail: a yellow and orange surfboard decorated with swirls leaned against the paneling, just to the right of the trailer’s steps. First of all, who would be grilling this early, when it was barely seven AM? Secondly, it was a very poor design.

More than anything, Valentina wanted to give them a piece of her mind. Here she was, trying to relax and enjoy herself, only to have to deal with this? No. This was not happening. She would not be able to sleep at night knowing some criminal was staying right in her backyard!

Valentina marched inside, swung the door open to her closet and dressed in a pair of cotton shorts. She was not going to approach this man in just her underwear. She shrugged into her silk robe once again and stopped to put on sandals before making her way out the door. Feeling empowered, her feet dug roughly into the sand with each step closer to the trailer. The closer she got, the angrier she became.

Valentina navigated around the table and chairs, and braved the stairs that led to the door of the trailer. On closer inspection she could see it was definitely well worn, the sides were littered with dents and dings, and sand filled every crevice of the structure.

She took a deep breath to first collect herself, and then slammed her fist three times into the sturdy metal. Valentina heard a softly muttered “shit” and then there was movement about the cabin. A window existed above the doorknob, but viewing rights inside were blocked by a makeshift curtain. So they _do_ value privacy, Valentina thought. Just not hers.

The sound of footsteps approaching, and then silence. The doorknob jiggled and turned to reveal a… woman? Valentina was almost certain the person staying here would be some douchebag surfer dude with no concern for anyone but himself. But no. The woman was gorgeous, and that was an understatement. A tad shorter than Valentina, with tanned skin and dark hair that cascaded freely down her shoulders, pink lips sitting in a permanent pout and a line of worry settled in between her brow that looked historic. And her eyes, dark and mysterious; just as her appearance on Valentina’s beach.

And Valentina realized she had been staring too long without saying anything.

“Excuse me. Hi. You know this beach is private right? You’re parked on my property.” Valentina cuts right to the chase.

“Ohhh, _that’s_ what those signs were for. Too bad I never learned how to read.” The woman has a playful expression on her face, Valentina assumes she’s proud of her joke. She chooses to ignore it.

“You know I could call the police, right? You’re trespassing!” Valentina has her hands on her hips like a petulant child, while the latter seems wholly unaffected.

“Ay princesita, cálmate. You act like I killed someone! The public beach was closed at this hour, and I didn’t want to get towed for parking illegally.”

“So you decided to illegally enter and park on someone’s private property? Because that’s so much better. And don’t call me that.”

“But that is what you are, no?” The woman looked Valentina slowly up and down, making her slightly uncomfortable with the intensity of her stare. “Listen, I’m only here for the day, to catch some nice waves and then I’ll be out of your hair. Okay? No te preocupes.” She begins to close the door on Valentina, signaling the end of the conversation. Valentina’s hand shot out and forced the door open enough for her to make it inside.

“Wey, if you wanted inside all you had to do was ask.” The woman smirks at her teasingly. “Juliana.” She adds, offering her hand out in hopes to ease the mood. “And to who do I owe this pleasure?”

Valentina rolls her eyes, disregarding the outstretched hand completely. “Cállate. I need you to leave. You can’t stay here.” Juliana’s hand drops to her side and her eyes narrow slightly, analyzing the other woman. Juliana sees how she asserts herself, standing tall in her space and tightly crossing her arms.

“Tell me your name.”

“Valentina. Now leave.”

“Super tempting, but no. That’s a pretty name.”

“You’re not understanding the gravity of the situation here.”

“I think you’re actually overestimating the gravity, Valentina. I’m just here for today to ride some waves, chill, and recharge. I’m leaving tonight. Promise. You won’t even know I was here.” Valentina doesn’t know why, but the way her name sounded rolling off Juliana’s tongue sparked something within her. “Trust me, this is what I do.”

“Traveling from beach to beach and inviting yourself onto people’s lots?”

“Semantics.”

Valentina was battling with herself. It seemed she was not getting through to this woman. Should she just let Juliana stay? One day. Just one day like she said. Despite her threats, she really did not want to get law enforcement involved, as her family would no doubt somehow be notified of the occurrence, and right now that’s the last thing she needed.

Juliana appreciated the woman from across the trailer. From the moment she knocked – well more like beat down her door, she could sense the fire within her. Like a viper waiting to strike. She could tell Valentina was used to getting what she wanted, but not without a fight. In reality, she was more like a small puppy who thinks they’re tough and ferocious. Valentina was exactly the type of person Juliana would expect living in a place like this, however there was something different about her. She could not pinpoint it.

Either way, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Juliana was having a hard time focusing what with the woman’s long legs and breastbone exposed from beneath the pink robe that was barely clinging to her slender frame. Valentina’s hair was long and waved, with natural blond highlights running through. She had tucked it behind her ears absentmindedly in front of Juliana, revealing her perfect bone structure. Her eyes were this deep blue that pierced right through the other woman, unexpectedly. Juliana couldn’t explain it but somehow this woman was affecting her. Now, her blue eyes had turned softer and slightly brightened in the light.

Valentina let out a defeated sigh and re-crossed her arms just under her chest.

“Fine. But I swear to you, if you stay as far as one-minute past midnight all bets are off! I mean it.”

Juliana could not contain her huge grin. “Thank you, princesita” she bowed in jest. “Whatever you need, I swear I am at your service.”

“I need you to not be a disturbance. And don’t make a mess.”

“Yes ma’am. Anything else? I live to please you.” Juliana’s tone is of mirth, but Valentina knows what she’s doing. She still blushes slightly.

“I swear…” Valentina rolls her eyes and her gaze curiously drifts around the surfer’s living quarters. She sees papers and tapestries and artwork lining the walls, not one consistent theme apparent in the space. It was all very haphazard, decorated with bright colors and different patterns throughout. There was a bookshelf on the back wall, filled with what Valentina assumed were sketchbooks due to their size. An acoustic guitar lay hooked onto a wall hanger by the bedside, and a small kitchenette lived in the far corner. To her right was a decently sized mattress, with dozens of pillows strewn about, covered by a quilt that looked to be hand-made.

“So, what then, you travel for a living? Don’t you have work?” Valentina asks offhandedly.

Juliana stares at her, the corner of her mouth turning up into a smirk.

“You want to know more about me.”

“Pshhh. No. I’m just questioning why you ended up here, on my beach. I think I have a right to know? Unless you want to tell it to the deputy…” Valentina trails off, twirling a piece of hair around her index finger.

“There will be no need for that.” Juliana cuts her off with a grimace. “If you really must know, yes, I don’t stay in any one place too long. As for money? I have my ways. It’s been about a year since I started my vagabond lifestyle.”

“What ‘ways’?”

“Jeez. You don’t even need to call the police; you’re already putting me through interrogation yourself.” Valentina fixes her with a glare. “Well, I’m an artist. As you can see.” she gestures to the space around her. “I commission my artwork, sometimes I’ll play a gig in town if I’m lucky enough, and when I get really desperate, I sell hard drugs on the down low.” Juliana laughs at the shocked look on Valentina’s face.

“I’m totally kidding, but surfing competitions, yeah. Those help.”

Everything Juliana was saying was alien to Valentina. This woman had no obligations, and nothing holding her back. She seemed so carefree. It made Valentina anxious to think about living life this way, with no reason or direction. How was it so easy for her? Is this what she wanted for herself? It seemed Juliana was the complete antithesis of her own philosophy.

“Have you won?”

“Not yet, no. But I usually place. There’s still good prize money in it.” Juliana gestures to her unmade bed. “Come, sit. Mi casa es tu casa.”

Valentina hesitates. Making herself comfortable in a stranger’s home just seemed wrong. Albeit, this stranger seemed harmless enough. She takes a seat all the way on the corner of the mattress that leaned against the wall and hugs her long legs to her chest.

“I don’t know how, but you’ve managed to make yourself look _more_ uncomfortable than before.”

“I’m not staying long. I have things to do.” Juliana feels more than hears Valentina’s guard going back up.

“Okay.” Juliana shrugs nonchalantly and lifts the hem of her black t-shirt up and over her head. Valentina cannot help but stare as tanned skin is revealed to her, which in fact looks so soft. She probably has to moisturize a lot, Valentina muses. All that salt water.

Juliana knows Valentina is staring, even without looking over. She smiles to herself, delighted that Valentina is reacting to her attentions. She’s wearing a yellow string bikini, with a floral print.

“What are you doing?” She could tell Valentina was trying hard to keep her voice neutral.

“What does it look like? I’m going to surf. The waves are best at this time of day.”

“Well, okay. No need to be rude.”

Juliana was purposely trying to get a rise out of Valentina. She just knew it.

“How old were you when you learned how to surf?” Valentina was desperately trying to regain control of the situation and distract herself from staring at the perfectly sculpted body in front of her.

“Oh, well. Rumor has it that I came out of my mom’s vagina on a surfboard, actually.” Valentina makes a face.

“You’re disgusting.”

“We both know you don’t think that.” Juliana’s hands move to unbutton her shorts and begin sliding down the zipper, as she bends down to step out of the garment. Valentina feels like she’s watching this happen in slow motion, or maybe she’s just having a stroke. She can’t tear her eyes away, watching Juliana’s abs ripple and clench with the movement as the material slides down her legs. Thighs and delectable curves are revealed and Valentina thinks this woman may be the closest thing to perfect she’s ever seen. Still looking down, Juliana delicately tucks the curtain of dark hair behind her ear and Valentina attempts to appear unaffected.

Juliana’s gaze lifts to meet Valentina’s and she has a pleased look on her face.

“You know, I have a polaroid camera right over there. If you wanted to take a picture. It’ll last longer.” She teases the woman perched on her bed.

Valentina scoffs. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Your stare was already doing that for me, princesita.” Juliana grins.

“You’re annoying. And I’m leaving. You better be gone by tonight.” Valentina abruptly stands up from the bed and moves toward the door.

“Ah, and here I thought we were enjoying each other’s company? Dare I say being friendly? Or perhaps, you were enjoying it a little more. Either way, I’ll hate to leave you.” The surfer sighs dramatically, following behind.

“We are _not_ friends. Now, stay out of my way and don’t bother me.”

“Aren’t you the one in my space?” Juliana lifts an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you the one parked illegally on my property?” Valentina fires back.

“Touché.”

Juliana can’t help but find herself attracted to the fiery personality of this woman and boy, did she love riling her up. Her angry face? Hot. She wanted to play with her a little bit more.

“Well then. You may exit.” Juliana’s arm holds the door ajar, leaving just enough room for Valentina to squeeze through. Valentina knows she did this purposely.

She takes the bait, brushing entirely against Juliana’s body on the way out. Their eyes meet for a split second and the tension is palpable as they feel the heat from one another’s body. Valentina swore she heard Juliana let out a slight gasp as she invaded her space. But, just as soon as it began, it ended.

Slightly dazed, Valentina stumbled down the steps of the trailer and began trudging through the sand, making her way back home. The sand was now warm, and it seeped between her toes with each new step, which was heavier than the last. She did not look back to see Juliana standing there.

“Try not to threaten anyone else with law enforcement! It’s not a good way to make friends!” she hears Juliana yell across the lot.

Valentina’s arm raises to flip her off, not bothering to turn around as she continued her path. She hears the surfer’s laughter from afar.

Juliana was utterly amused and intrigued by this woman. Valentina. With her gorgeous looks and combative attitude, and her captivating blue eyes that seemed to change color as easily as the tides shifted. It really was a shame she had to leave so soon.

A strange feeling emerged within the pit of her stomach as she hugged a rolled-up beach towel under her arm and picked up her board. She shook it off and headed toward the rising sun, welcoming the breeze, and the sights and sounds of the ocean she knew all too well. Unbeknownst to her, those same blue eyes that invaded her thoughts were following her all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol @ me sprinkling some spanish phrases in there. i'm so wild!
> 
> leave your thoughts, but only if they're nice because i cry easily. bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!!! so this chapter is pretty short, but i wanted to post a little something to feed you hungry lesbians before i go die at work for the next 5 days. also, i got suspended on my main account for a week because twitter is a fascist pig, so right now i'm at @macasapatao . i really didn't even do anything??? all i said was that they were bitch ass hoes?? which is the truth so i guess they don't value honesty. but whatever

From the moment Valentina woke, she had a strange feeling at the pit of her stomach. Ever since she had left Juliana’s trailer yesterday, her mind somehow always seemed to drift back to the time they had spent there. She refuses to believe it meant anything; after all the woman was merely a nuisance to her, and that’s probably why she kept getting into Valentina’s head.

Valentina was annoyed just thinking about how Juliana’s smirk looked on her stupid charming face, and her perfectly toned stomach –

Valentina squeals in frustration, throwing herself onto her bed. Rolling onto her stomach, she runs her hands through her hair, pressing them deliberately into her skull. She should not be letting Juliana affect her like this, especially since she had only met her once. Plus, she was _gone_.

Get it _together_ , Valentina.

She should be happy. This is what she wanted right? Juliana gone. She could finally relax. The truth is, and she hates to admit it, but – Juliana added excitement to her otherwise uneventful life. She threw a wrench in her routine, and Valentina had liked it.

Either way, it doesn’t matter because now Juliana was gone, and Valentina would go back to business as usual. Except – without the business. She couldn’t let herself get caught up in the silly “what if’s” and “if only’s”.

She decides to make the most of the day and fetches her laptop, bringing her tea and toast with her – thankfully she hadn’t burnt it this time – to sit at the table on the outside balcony. This way, the ocean would redirect her thoughts if she began to ruminate. Biting into her toast, she logs into her email, immediately seeing hordes of unread messages. More than half of them were from Eva, passively aggressively updating Valentina on the projects that she had previously been advising. Mostly about how none of the other nimrods in the office came close to Valentina’s work ethic and prowess. In Eva’s world, guilt tripping and giving her backhanded compliments was equal to _I miss you._

Valentina skimmed through the other messages, a few were from Guille that contained job postings for positions Valentina qualified for. She sighed before taking a sip of her tea. At least he was trying to help. She clicked a few of the links, reading about halfway through each of them before she got too bored to finish. She just doesn’t understand how her siblings find this type of work fulfilling, or fun. It makes her want to rip her hair out.

She must have been staring at her laptop screen for a long time without realizing, because her vision had gone blurry. Totally zoned out. She shook her head, and ran her hands over her face, blowing out a deep breath.

Valentina shuts her laptop and moves to rest against the balcony, looking out to the waves. This was her only source of comfort right now. Her mind once again drifts back to the surfer and she feels like screaming out into the abyss.

“Hey!!! Um, don’t kill me but…” Valentina’s head angles down and she sees Juliana directly under her, standing on the front of her lot. She’s wearing a sheepish smile.

“Wait, you’re still _here_???” Valentina could not hide the slight contempt in her tone. Here she was, the woman who had been invading her thought process all day without her consent, and just when Valentina was finally coming to terms with the fact that she would never see her again, she –

“Princesita, you wound me.” Juliana pouts, holding a palm to her chest and Valentina’s heart melts. Just a little. “Listen, can you come down here so we can talk about this? Don’t want to disturb the neighbors by yelling back and forth… I know a better way we could do that.”

The innuendo is not lost on Valentina, who in return rolls her eyes and spins around, marching back inside.

Juliana laughs to herself, pleased with the woman’s reactiveness to her. Even though Valentina had probably just woken up, she looked beautiful in Juliana’s eyes. Her golden-brown hair hanging loose over her shoulders, the muted light from the sun framing her delicate features as she had looked down on her in disgust. _Amazing._

Valentina decided to freshen up, she brushed her teeth and began fussing with her hair. Wait, why did she care? She wasn’t trying to… look good for Juliana, was she? Frustrated with the thought, she quickly tied her hair up and called it a day.

Juliana was already there, leaning on the wall, waiting for her when she opened the door. She let out a hum when she saw Valentina.

“Well. Good morning to me.” Juliana stares, noticing how prominent Valentina’s bone structure was with her hair now up. And those _eyes_.

“What is wrong with you?”

“Well, a lot of things. Would you like the list in alphabetical, or chronological order?”

“Be serious for one second, _please_. I know it must be hard for you.” Valentina sounds exasperated. “Explain why your trailer is still parked on my property. Couldn’t stay away from me for more than five minutes?” She crossed her arms, pointing her chin down at Juliana.

“As much as I’d _love_ to admit that, no actually. I uh,” Juliana looks down at the ground and rubs at the back of her neck, “tried to start up my truck and I think the engine is shot. Like dead. Terminado.”

“What? How many miles are on it?”

“Probably well over one hundred thousand.” Valentina hasn’t ever driven a car that old, let alone been in one. She sees the crestfallen appearance on Juliana’s face. She wants to make it better.

“It makes sense with you traveling all that time.” Valentina tries to make eye contact with Juliana but the woman is still avoiding. “Well, if you need a tow to the mechanic, or I could call one here – “

“Valentina.” Juliana cuts her off. “I appreciate it, but I really don’t have the money to afford that right now. I mean I have some saved, but definitely not enough for that kind of expense. I wasn’t really expecting this.”

The surfer hated feeling exposed, and she was baring a lot right now. Partly why she couldn’t look Valentina in the eye. She felt small and vulnerable.

“Oh. Well then… what are you going to do?”

Perhaps an insensitive question on Valentina’s part, but for her, money had never been an issue. She hated what came with it – insincere friendships, extravagant parties where people flashed their money for the sake of their own egos, and expectations placed on her ever since she was a child… but she wouldn’t lie by saying she wishes she never had it. Born into a family of wealth, she knew nothing different. One thing about Valentina though, was that she always wanted to help. Help in any way that she could. That sometimes ended up being financially, and her father had disagreed. Many times.

Juliana finally meets Valentina’s eyes. Her brow is creased in worry, as she chews on her lip. “I don’t know.” She says quietly.

There’s a twinge in Valentina’s heart. This woman, who she had been so adamant about sending away, was now left stranded. She felt for her. Valentina was slightly annoyed at herself for giving in so easily.

Was she telling her to go or asking her to stay?

She would remain levelheaded, no matter how much she wanted to throw everything out the window and invite Juliana to stay with her. She could _not._ That would be insane.

As much as she wanted that, she also wanted Juliana as far away from her as possible, because one – she was annoying, and two – she was already more important to her than she should be.

“Well, let’s think. I mean I know of what you told me. Do you have any art to sell, or, there’s a bar down the street that might let you play, if not that then I’m sure there’s something you could find here on the beach – “ Valentina stopped when she saw the way Juliana was smiling at her.

“What?”

“Surfing lessons.” Juliana sounded pleased with her suggestion.

“That’s a great idea! I can help you create an ad, I’m pretty tech savvy. And then we can post it online – “

“No.”

“No?” Valentina was offended. “I’m trying to help you Juliana, but if you don’t want that, then fine.”

“No, I didn’t mean no. I meant yes. But no.” Valentina’s head looked about ready to explode. “I want to give surf lessons,” The corner of Juliana’s mouth twitches up into a smile, “to you.”

Valentina became indignant. “Me? No. No, no, no. I am the most uncoordinated human being to ever grace this earth. I’m _not_ doing that. I will fall and drown and then die.”

“Pretty sure drowning and dying are the same thing but I’ll let that slide because you’re so beautiful.”

“You never know when to stop, do you?” Valentina rolls her eyes. “It’s not gonna happen.” She gives Juliana a pointed look.

Valentina was resisting, but she was this close to giving in. Somehow, she knew she wouldn’t be able to deny this woman anything for too long.

“Never. And c’mon please?” The surfer pouts shamelessly, and she can’t help but stare at the way the action accentuates Juliana’s full lips. “I know you’re interested. You were literally watching me all day out there yesterday.”

“I was not!” Valentina tries to hide her blush.

“You totally were.” Juliana grins.

“Well I was just admiring the mechanics of it all, it had nothing to do with you. It could have been anyone.” Even Valentina could hear the blatant lie.

“Uh huh. Well, I promise you, I have many more _mechanics_ I could show you. You know, for education purposes.” Juliana waggles her eyebrows.

“Cállate. I’ll take your stupid surfing lessons. But then we are getting your truck fixed. You know what? Really, I’m doing you two favors. What am I getting out of this?”

“My presence?”

“And how could I forget, you’re like a bull in a china shop.”

“Thank you.”

Valentina sighs. How is she going to make it through spending several days with this woman? And why was she excited at the prospect, but also extremely hesitant? She was afraid what spending more time with Juliana would mean for her. What it could turn into.

Juliana on the other hand, seemed chuffed. She could not stop smiling when Valentina caught her eye and looked like an excited child ready to jump out of her own skin.

“Let’s start the first lesson now!” she nearly yelled. Valentina didn’t know if she should be enamored or scared by Juliana’s sudden mood swing.

“Seriously? Let me just get my suit on then.” She moved to open the door, but Juliana stopped her.

“No! I mean. Not that I wouldn’t love that,” the way Juliana looked at her made her seriously believe it. “but you don’t need to. We won’t be going in the water at first.”

“Okay…” Valentina was slightly confused, but she trusted in Juliana’s ability to teach. If she surfed like _that_ , she must know what she’s doing.

“C’mon, let me go get my board and then we’ll head out.” Juliana gestured with her hand for Valentina to follow. “I’ll teach you all the mechanics.” She gave a wink over the shoulder.

“I hate you.” Valentina stated flatly, in tow. She was desperately attempting to quell her growing attraction for this woman, to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fun part comes next chapter because i have no idea how to surf and i have never done it in my life!!! so this was really a great topic to write about i think


End file.
